1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television broadcast receiving/recording device which receives a television broadcast signal and outputs a video/audio signal of a selected channel, and which records digital data generated based on the television broadcast signal.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a television broadcast receiving/recording device such as a hard disk recorder includes a circuit which receives a digital or analogue television broadcast signal, converts the received television broadcast signal, and outputs an analogue video/audio signal. In a case where the television broadcast signal is to be recorded, the received television broadcast signal is replayed using predetermined video/audio data, and is converted into predetermined type of digital data and recorded in a recording medium such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk).
Especially, in a digital broadcast signal, program information including a title of a program, contents, broadcast time and the like is superposed. In the television broadcast receiving/recording device, an EPG (electronic program guide) is generated based on the program information, and it is displayed on a display device. If a viewer selects a desired program in this EPG screen and sets reservation to record a program, it is possible to easily set reservation to record the program.
When a viewer is watching a program, if he or she needs to record this program, it is possible to start recording the program by pushing a recording button provided on a remote control or the like, and if he or she carries out a stop recording operation (pushes a stop button for example) when it is desired to stop recording, it is possible to stop recording.
In addition to the above-described recording method, the following techniques are proposed as a method concerning recording of a program of a television broadcast signal.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3094992 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1) for example discloses a digital broadcast/analogue broadcast receiving/recording device in which in a case where a recording command is input (e.g., recording button) during replay of a program such as a digital broadcast, program information is analyzed, a broadcast time of the broadcast signal that is being replayed is extracted so that a currently replayed program or a program to be broadcast at the broadcast time at a predetermined day cycle can be recorded.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2002-171455 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 2) discloses a digital broadcast receiving device capable of reliably recording a next broadcast by taking out and recording next broadcast date and time information which is in association with currently broadcasting program from a digital broadcast wave.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2004-120408 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 3) discloses a recording device in which a preview CM data is selected from broadcast data in currently broadcasting broadcast data that is received or from broadcast data which is already recorded by recording means and which is currently replayed, program information is extracted from this preview CM data, and sets reservation to record a program in accordance with this extracted program information.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2005-117402 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 4) discloses a TV program recording reservation system in which reservation is set to record a desired program, a recording-start picture and a recording-finish picture are set, and pictures in a range from the recording-start picture and the recording-finish picture are recorded. Thus it is possible to easily and reliably set reservation to record a program.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2004-343520 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 5) discloses a content record/replay managing device in which it is possible to manage a series of contents to facilitate a user's operation when serialized programs (series of contents) which are serialized and broadcast on a constant period basis such as every day and every week.
To enhance the convenience when a viewer watches by means of a broadcast receiving device, Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2001-230979 (Patent No. 3703357, hereinafter referred to as patent document 6) discloses a receiving device in which a program desired by a user is displayed when a power supply of a remote control is ON.
According to the techniques described in the patent documents 1 to 5, however, there is a merit that the convenience when a user sets reservation to record a program by a recording device is remarkably enhanced but the setting operation of the reservation setting to record a program is not always simple. That is, although the techniques of the earlier applications provide conveniences, there is a question as to whether a viewer can actually use the technique, and there is an adverse possibility that the techniques of the earlier applications are useless functions for a viewer who can not utilize the conventionally provided EPG as a convenient function.
The technique described in the patent document 6 can enhance the convenience when a viewer watches a program by a simple input operation. However, this technique can not enhance convenience when the viewer sets reservation to record a program.